The Runaway Bride
by Hanako Horigome
Summary: It’s called Polygamy, the one thing that any girl should fear more than hell and the wrath of God, and Kagome Higurashi lives in it. In a vein attempt to get away from her life, she escapes. How can she trust her savior, if she can't even trust men?


**A/N: HI PPLS! Okie Dokes, so for a LATE Christmas present, (seeing as it's already January) I present to you… THE RUNAWAY BRIDE! Yeah, I know you probably want me to update Kiruni High, or Cruel Intentions, but I'm posting something new just for you! I hope you like it, read and review!**

**Mood: Content/ Cold/ Hungry**

**Eating: Nothing… T.T**

**Drinking: Nothing… T.T **

**Watching: For some odd reason, Newly Weds… (THAT TITLE NO LONGER MAKES ANY SINCE!**

**Okay, so read and review!**

The Runaway Bride

Ch.1- It's called Polygamy, and it kills

It was ten in the morning. The sky was blue, the sun shone with such vivid brightness; it made everything seem okay. It wasn't okay. Not for Kagome. Nothing was ever okay for her. She lived in hell, a.k.a. Ukime Village, a small town in the outskirts of Osaka, Japan. Her family was just as evil as the Devil, himself… actually, she lived with the devil. He doesn't go by Satan or Hattie though, more like, Naraku. He married her mother when she was only thirteen. She was his fifth wife. Kagome was their first child.

It's called Polygamy, the one thing that any girl should fear more than hell and the wrath of God. It could be considered a culture or… a religion if you prefer that term. Men marry at least thirteen woman and they are aloud to have as many children as they want. It's a horrible thing to think about, but it's real, and Kagome lives in it.

She let out a heavy sigh and rolled over on her side to turn towards her best friend in the world, four year old Katai, whose crystal blue eyes were staring up at the sky.

"Hey, kiddo?" Kagome asked gently.

Katai turned to look at her, "Yeah?" she asked.

18 year old Kagome smiled. "I promise we'll get out of here one of these days," she said.

Katai nodded her head and turned her gaze back to the sky. Her mother said the same thing everyday.

1111

Church. It's what they call: God's house, right? You're supposed to live by the Ten Commandments, read the bible, and praise the lord, am I losing any one?

Kagome walked into the large building with Katai's hand inside of hers. She went through this routine every Sunday morning. Left, right, left, right… she paced her foot steps until they reached the fourth row down from the back, six seats over. It was where they sat every Sunday, her mother, the Devil, and Katai. It was… the same way- never different. There was no change, it wasn't aloud. The Devil, wouldn't allow it.

The church service had started and Katai was getting restless. It had been hard to get her to come to church, and now if she started crying again…

It was too late. The young girl began to cry, interrupting the bishop and everyone's joyous mood. The bishop turned his head to see Kagome holding the young girl in her arms, while Naraku tried to shut her up.

"The entire church and I would appreciate it if you could take your current affairs outside of this room," he called.

Naraku grunted and forcefully pulled a crying Katai away from Kagome's arms. They both stood up and left the room as the church continued on with service.

1111

Kagome sat in the baptism room with her back against the wall, crying. She just wanted it to stop, that's all she wanted. The high pitched screams of her daughter were killing her. It was hell, that room was hell! She knew that for a fact now, she'd always known it.

Naraku continued to dip Katai's head under the warm waters of the baptism pool, only bringing her up every minute or so for air. He pulled the small girl up from the water and whispered something only she could her.

"Are you done yet? Are you going to stop crying like a little baby, go into the chapel and be a good little girl?" He asked.

Katai gasped for air and continued crying. How could she stop when a grown man was practically drowning her! Naraku forced her underwater once again. Tiny bubbles surfaced the water as the young child squirmed to get out of reach.

He was choking her, he was wringing her neck… and Kagome knew that there was nothing that she could do about it. This was how things worked, this is why she wanted to get away so much, to escape this place. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to do something about this. He was killing her daughter!

She stood up abruptly and opened her mouth to say something when he stopped. The screaming stopped. Naraku stood up and handed Kagome an unconscious Katai… or what she hoped to be unconscious.

Kagome looked up at him with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Her breath was coming in at sharp intakes. "What did you do to her?" she asked.

This man _was_ the Devil. To kill a young girl was the worst thing he could have done. But what really made her mad was… this was his own granddaughter. He was supposed to love her and take care of her- not KILL HER!

"Do not waste your foolish tears on this young girl; she is but unconscious. Nothing worth my time, besides, we're missing church, why waste ten minutes on trying to calm a child when you can just kill her instead?" His voice held no life. It was a monotonous tune that killed everything that heard it. It was despicable.

Naraku left the room silently, leaving a hate filled Kagome.

1111

Kagome sat in the fields across from her house. She was watching Katai pick flowers. At that very moment, she was… happy, I guess. The fact that her daughter was still alive kept her going, but she knew that she would have to take leave tonight… it was her only chance. Naraku was going to be at a business meeting and wasn't expected to be home until late. "Probably off screwing one of his wives," Kagome mumbled.

She sighed and looked over at her daughter. She had always envied her optimistic attitude, that fact that she was so naïve- she had no idea what was going on with the world around her… how she got here…

Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head. No, she wouldn't think of IT right now. That was the last thing she needed on her mind.

"Kagome!" A voice called.

Kagome turned her head to see a young girl running her way. "Oh, Yuka, how's it going?" she asked. Kagome had known Yuka all of her life, they met in third grade- but that was beside the point.

Yuka shook her head. "Never mind that, I just learned something that I thought you might want to hear," she began, her breath coming in quick gasps.

Kagome nodded her head, egging her on. "Well, I just heard Kouga-"

"Wait a minute, Kouga? Never mind Yuka, I don't want to hear it," Kagome said.

Yuka looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "What do you mean? Kagome, I really, _really _think that you should know this. I heard Kouga Kasu say that he wants to marry you!" she finished.

Kagome began to cough uncontrollably. "Excuse, I think that I heard you wrong… did you just say that Kouga… KOUGA KASU wants to marry me!" she asked.

Yuka nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, I know, It's great, isn't it!" she cheered.

Kagome stood up and stomped her foot. "What do you mean it's great! This is the worst thing that could happen! Yuka, you know that I hate Kouga!" Kagome screamed.

That wiped Yuka's grin right off of her face. "O-oh… I guess I'll go then," she sighed and walked away from a furious Kagome.

Kagome fell back to the ground, arms and legs spread out into the snow angel position. She sighed and looked over at her daughter, realizing that she had to get away now more than ever.

**END CHAPTER 1! WHOO! I hope that you guys liked that. I think that this is going to be pretty good. I'll update as soon as I can, thanks!**


End file.
